


Peterick one shots

by Teddy_harp



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_harp/pseuds/Teddy_harp
Summary: Just shitty oneshots I write when I'm bored, they might be edited after being posted.Some are multiple chapters dotted about the title will be similar to show which have more then 1 chapter.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. In the Pits of hell We'll make do

Being king of hell had its ups and downs.

For one he had extra power then most in the kingdom, he was immortal and it was almost impossible to kill him, the only way to kill him was to perform a long and brutal ritual that would require almost all who took part in it to die, thoses left had to fight to the death till one was left to become the new king or queen. 

other wise he'd just come back and kill them all for treason, he knew it like the back of his hands he'd gone through it to become king on 50 years ago a dent in the previous queen's reign.

The bad side was he couldn't have a conversation with anyone without them being scared shitless that he'd kill them if they said the wrong thing.

"my lord?" he looked up seeing a sevent poking his head throw the door.

"yes?"

"they have caught a theft in the kitchens should they bring him here or to the dungeons,"

"here," the sevent nodded bowing and left.

A few seconds passed and he heard shouting from the hallway, he sighed standing from his seat and crossed his arms as they brought the theft in.

He was clearly one of the dammed those who'd died in the above and hadn't done enough good to get into the pearly gates.

He had dark hair with lightly tanned skin his eyes, like all the dammed were just black and dark rings surround them, his ears were pointed and small claws replaced his nails.

The guards carring him throw him to the ground at his feet.

"so your the rat that's been taking our food huh?" he stayed silent staring at his feet.

"I know you can talk I heard you screaming, Where's all that fight gone now?" he then looked up his eyes widening then srinking to slits.

"why did you steal from us huh, answer me!" he reached down and grabbed the boys hair retching his head up so he couldnt look away. 

"there's no work for the dammed," that made he pause and loosen his grip, the boy had to be lying, when he'd taken over he'd made hundreds of jobs for the dammed.

"impossible I made it illegal to refuse work to the dammed," 

"Well if you ever stepped outside you'd realise none of the dammed have work, so I think you owe us that food I stole," he gripped his hair tighter .

"watch your tone with me boy, I am your king," he flared up slightly watching the boy winch when the flames licked his face but he kept his expression still, the kid had balls he'd give him that.

"then you should act like it your people are suffering and you do nothing to help," he let go of the boy watching him drop to the ground and heard the air leave him body.

"how do you know they won't hire you,"

"they have signs in the doors and windows," he looked over at one of the guards.

"go to general Martin tell him to send three groups around the city, arrest anyone who has any signs against the dammed and put them in the dungeon I'll deal with them later," the boy looked shocked staring at him like he had three heads.

"but my lord..." he flared up as much as he could without hurting the boy at his feet.

"NOW!" the guards ran from the room and he let his flames die and held a hand out to the boy who took it after a second.

"why? Why do you care about us,"

"your my people I don't have a choice on wether I care or not," the boy looked him up and down.

"your not like people say, they say you have no sympathy for anyone but yourself," he shrugged.

"their not wrong, im the king of hell after all," he smiled at the boy who smiled back at him.

"what's your name?"

"pete,"

"you can't have been down here long pete you've still got a human attitude,"

"yeah that's never going away and about 10 years what about you?"

"I was born here about 100 years ago," the boys eyes widen again and he looked him over. 

"what?" 

"dude I'm like 30, your over 100," 

"I'm 96 not 100 I said about 100 years," Pete shrugged smirking at him. 

"your still hella old," 

"I'm young for my kind and immortal, unlike you so watch it," the boy smirked his dark eyes sparkling. 

"what is your kind anyway everyone I've ever asked just shushs me like your gonna kill them for talking about you," he chuckled then moving to sit down at the table gesturing for pete to sit down too. 

"how your face, not too burnt?" he shook his head rubbing the side of his face. 

"its fine and your dodging the question,"

"shifter,"

"oh that makes sense the fire and shit," he laughed again, it was like talking to a kid, well he was technically in hell terms.

"Nah that comes with the job,"

"speaking of jobs your hired," pete blinked at him. 

"what?" 

"your hired as..... Head of something," he snorted. 

"that sounds very official and very real, should I called you boss or stick to your highness," he laughed. 

"just go with Patrick for now,"

"ok Patrick I accept the very official job that has no name," he held a hand out and Patrick took it letting the boy shake it for a second before dropping it a bright smile on his face. 


	2. I'm a vampire not a murderer but I can see how you got confused

He was siting with Joe and Andy, the three were watching new footage an informant had sent them.

There was talk of vampires in the area and the video proved it. 

There were clearly at least three vampires in it shying away from the flash of the camera and hiding in the shadows of a building. 

One bared their fangs conferming their vampireness. 

The three looked at each other. 

"ill get the guns, trick you get the holy water, Joe get the stakes," they nodded getting up and going to collect the stuff. 

Patrick also grabbed his note book, he wanted to make sure any observations get written down as soon as they were observed. 

They meet back up at their van, it was a beaten up rust bucket, but it ran and wasn't very creepy looking so they never got cops wanting to search them. 

Placing their equipment inside they paused to mask their scents, before jumping in with Joe driving, it was his turn after all no amount of complaining could get him out of it, and started off towards the area where the vamps had been spotted.

They pulled up to a old warehouse area, from what he knew about the place had been abandoned about 30 years ago and no one really came out here anymore.

The perfect place for vampires to hide out.

"OK stay together it's still light so we shouldn't have any trouble till we get inside," Andy and Joe nodded as he handed them their guns and holy water.

The Three walked around the outside of the building and noted down that there seemed to be only two exits, the main warehouse doors and a fire exit.

Joe grabbed a bottle of holy water spreading it around the bottom of the doors.

It wasn't enough to kill but it would create a barrier either to help them when in need of a quick escape or to keep the vampire lock in for an easier take down.

Making their way inside they found it was quiet.. Too quiet.

It was like the vamps had just disappeared, usually at this time, just after sunset, there would be some noise from the 'early' riser vampires.

Slipping into the main room they stopped staring at what was in front of them dropped their gun slightly.

"Bennett? That you? Final come to finish off the job you fuck faced bitch,"

The guy was covered in blood, hung up by chains threaded through a loop attached to the roof that were connected to his hands, his eyes were being covered by a blindfold.

He was also shirtless the blooded dried and peeling from his skin.

The named Bennett was familiar, he ran a group of murderous vamps that killed first asked questions later, if he was here they stood no chance in a fight, they had to leave. 

looking at each other they silently agreed, Joe and Andy starting to walk out, the guy hung up had obviously pissed Bennett off and getting involved wasn't a good move. 

But, Patrick couldn't just leave the guy, vampire or not no one deserved to die at the hands of that sicko. 

"dude the fuck happened to you?" the guys face scrunched up in confusion and he heard the other two stop.

"your not Bennett or his gang of mindless zombies are you?"

"No we're not... We're hunters" he snorted then the chains rattling slightly as he shifted.

"what? he sent hunters to finish the job what a pussy,"

"we're not gonna kill you dude, you look close enough to death already," Patrick moved over to where the chains were connected to the ground and set to work unlocking them.

Luckily they were attached via a twist lock carabiner. 

"Andy, Joe a bit of help with these,"

"trick we cant stay, Bennett could be back at any moment, no offence dude but we don't want any trouble with him right now," he shrugged chains rattling. 

"yeah I get that, but like I kinda don't wanna die by his hands too so like I'd appreciate the help big time," 

"Joe? Please,"

"aw fuck it, come on Andy," he walked over to him pulling the chain down so he could unclip it.

Andy joined them after a second of shaking his head, he took the chain off joe letting him help Patrick with the other chain.

When they were both unclipped Patrick walked under the guy as the other two slowly lowered him to the ground.

He caught him, helping him stand as he shook out his muscles.

"thanks I've been up there for like a month," he reached up with his now free hands and pushed the blind fold up revealing dark eyes that blinked rapidly as they adjusted to the light.

"No problem, here show me your hands," the guy held out his hand letting Patrick unravel the chains wrapped around them.

He wasn't shocked to see his injuries melt away to smooth skin almost instantly.

"come on we've got to go," andy took his arm leading him and the guy out with Joe following behind.

When they reached the main doors Patrick kicked the Holy water stained dirt away allowing the guy to walk through freely. 

They piled into the van Andy driving this time, he started speeding off trying to get away from the building as fast as they could. 

Patrick and the guy sat in the back seats he was rubbing at his wrist even though they were already healed. 

"why Bennett do that to you anyways," the guy shrugged leaning his head back against the head rest, shutting his eyes. 

"i have something he doesn't and he thought that was the best way to get it from me,"

They reached the base soon after the four entered the building joe and Andy went about placing everything were it was meant to be.

"how come you guys saved me, your hunters, your meant to kill me?" he flashed his fangs to prove his point getting a shrug in return.

"we're not your everyday hunters, to be honest if there had been a pile of bodies in there you'd been dead-"

"that's comforting,"

"-if there's no trace or clue that people are getting murder we leave them alone,"

"I'm pete by the way, totally not a murderer but I can see why you'd make that mistake right now," he gestured down to himself, he was still covered in blood.

"there's a shower if you want to use it," pete smiled getting up and Patrick followed him getting ahead of him to lead him to the shower. 

"there's towels and stuff already in there, feel free to use it, I'll bring you some clothes to put on," Pete nodded disappearing around the door as Patrick walked off to steal some of Joe's clothes. 


	3. Of creepy ass teachers and pretty lovers

Patrick and Pete had met when Patrick was 18 and Pete was 22 and started dating pretty soon after.

Usually there wouldn't be a problem with this, Patrick was a legal adult so they weren't breaking any laws... But you see the thing is.

Pete worked at Patrick college (they had met and started dating about 3 months before he started there), he was an English teacher, and though Patrick wasn't taking any English lessons they still avoided each other like the plague, better safe then sorry right?

At this point (2 years) Patrick had moved into petes place, and it was well know among trusted friends that they were together (There's only so many times you can walk in on two people 'talking' before putting the pieces together).

As of right now it was the end of the school day, pete was sat in his office, marking as many papers as he could, before heading off home to snuggle with Patrick and watch some stupidly bad horror movie they'd found the night before.

The knock on his door startled him, usually student just stayed behind to talk to him if they needed to ask about the assignment or about a grade.

"come in?" a women walking in, she smiled at him looking nervous, she was well put together, pencil skirt and Jacket matching, a pale pink shirt, and black high heels, honey coloured hair and bright green eyes.

"hi, I'm Rebecca, the new literature teacher?"

"OH, yes, it's nice to meet you, I'm Pete head of English language," he got up reaching over, shaking her hand and giving her a smile.

"it's nice to meet you too pete, I'm just wondering around and introducing myself to people on the floor,"

"yeah? Well if you need help with anything my doors open, Daniel, who I'm sure you've already met?" she nodded "he can be a bit of an ass,"

She giggle at that and a light pink dusted her cheeks.

"I got that impression, well erm- I'll see you later I guess?" he smiled at her and nodded.

"OK yeah, I'll see you later," he waved at her as she left sitting back down and continuing on with his work, completely forgetting about her by the time he had to leave.

___

"babe?" locking the door behind him he walked into their flat taking his bag off, placing it by Patrick's.

"In here!" he shrugged his coat off, walking furthing into the flat, throwing it over the back of the sofa as he went by sparing the TV a glance where it was playing the menu screen of the horror movie.

"something smell amazing, did you cook?" smirking he leaned against the doorway to their kitchen seeing Patrick emptying out fast food containers and glaring at him.

"haha your so funny, another one like that and youll find out how comfy the sofa is,"

"the sofa and me are buddies, patty cakes, I can't sleep on my buddies!" Partick rolled his eyes walking over and pulling pete down to kiss him.

"your an idiot,"

"mmm but I'm _your_ idiot,"

"unfortunately," pete let out a 'oi' and tugged Patrick up against him and kissed him again.

Patrick pulled away again and walked back over to the plates and food containers, finishing putting the food on the plate and held one out to pete.

"we gonna watch that horror movie then?" nodding Patrick took his other hand and lead him into their living room.

The two sat down on the sofa knees and thighs touching as Patrick flicked the movie to play and they started eating.

Getting done with their plates they just placed them onto the coffee table Cuddling up to each other to watch the rest of the movie.

__

It had been a few days since then and Rebecca had been kinda creeping pete out.

Ever time he went into the staff room she was either already there or came in a few seconds after him, she would also turn up at his classroom, asking him questions that she really should have been asking Daniel, ya know her actual boss, or just talking to him for a good ten minutes about something her friend had said.

Then a few times he caught her standing outside of his office at the end of the day, usually holding some students work and asking him about it, either the work or the student, even about the students that didn't take his course.

He'd told Patrick about it the third time it happened and he'd laughed,

"sounds like she's got a crush on you,"

When Pete had given him the kick 'please help me' puppy look Patrick had sighed and moved to play with his hair.

"just talk about me when she's around, she'll get the hint, and if she doesn't... I can always leave my mark," he scratch at pete necks lightly, making him smirk up at him.

"I mean we could do both at the same time? Really drive it home?"

Let's just say pete was definitely marked the next day.

__

She back off when she'd seen the purple bite marks on his neck, badly hidden by shitty makeup Patrick had blopped on his neck that morning, and seemed overall grumpy, she sat in the corner of the staff room sulking when he'd walked in.

He'd talked loudly with brendon, one of the music teachers, about his plans with Patrick that night, (brendon being one of the ones that knew about their situation).

"wow, how long have you two been together now?"

"coming up on three years next month,"

"really? Damn the way you two act it seems like you've been together for so much longer," pete blushed at that shrugging slightly.

"well we just click, have done since the moment we met,"

She got up and left at the end of their conversation practically slaming the door on her way out.

"what's up with her?" he sighed rubbing his hand over his face.

"she's got a crush on me, that why patty marked me up and shit, I just want her to leave me alone man,"

"ohh that's what's going on? I thought you and Patrick were just mixing things up," he rolled his eyes.

Hopefully the message would stick.

__

It did not stick.

The second the marks faded from his neck she was back on him, only worse then last time, he was honestly thinking about reporting it to HR.

But he didn't want to destroy the girls career just because she had a crush on him.

He just hoped that shed get the message if he just kepted talking to people in public about Patrick, mention him by the most 'make you wanna throw up it's so cute' nicknames he could talking about weekend plans and trips they had planned for the summer.

She backed off again only coming to him on occasion when she needed something work related but she still stared at him when they were in the staff room together.

__

He and Patrick were getting ready for bed, Patrick wearing one of his jumpers, an oversized one he'd stole from his brother when he left for college.

When someone knocked on their door.

"were we expected someone?" pete shook his head and Patrick left to go answer the door, seeing as pete had no pants on.

_

Patrick opened the door, a casually dressed women stood on the other side with honey coloured hair and bright green eyes.

"... hello? Can I... help you?" she smiled at him stiffly.

"Hi! I'm looking for pete? We work together,"

"oh? Really? Is this a work related thing or..." she scrunched up her nose at him before hurrying to smooth it out.

"No, it's a personal thing, I need to speak with him is he home?" oh so this was Rebecca, yeah he really didn't like her.

"he is home, but I..."

"Great!" she shoved her way past him standing in the hallway and smiled at him. "ill wait here then!"

He rushed off to their bedroom locking the door and turning to pete who looked concerned rushing over and taking his face in his hands.

"patty? What happened?"

"it's that crazy girl from the college, she pushed her way inside I'm sorry," pete kissed his forehead.

"call the cops, I'll try to get her to leave," he left the room then and Patrick immediately heard shouting, he pulled his phone and dial 999.

_"hello emergency services what service do you require today? Police, fire, or ambulance?"_

"police please!"

_"OK we're sending you through now,"_

The shouting was getting loud and he heard a thump and a small shirk that he hope wasn't pete.

_"hello police department how can I help you today?"_

"someones broken into my flat, my boyfriend confronting them and please send someone!"

_"OK sir give me your address and I'll send someone there now,"_

"167 olive drive flat number 34,"

_"OK sir someone is on the way, can you please give me yours and your boyfriends names,"_

"my names Patrick stump and and my boyfriends name is Pete wentz," the yelling stopped and he heard the front door slam shut and the thump of their lock turning.

There was a knock on the bedroom door then and Pete opened it a aggressive red mark taking over one side of his face.

"PETE ARE YOU OK!?"

"yeah bitch slapped me, but I got her out, what the police say?"

He placed his phone on speaker so pete could hear it as well.

_"..is everything OK?"_

"yes I'm sorry, my boyfriend got them out of the apartment,"

_"OK are the two of you safe now?"_

"yeah he lock the door behind her,"

_"OK the officer isn't too far from your location about 5 mins away, stay in your flat and don't open the door for anyone who isn't the officer, his name is officer hurley, you can hang up the phone now, call back if she comes back before the officer arrives,"_

"OK thank you for your help," he hung up the phone throwing it onto the bed and dragged pete into a hug.

"hey, it's okay pattycakes, everything fine," he nodded against petes hair pressing his lips against it before pulling back.

Lightly ran his thumb over the red mark on petes face, pulling back when he flinched.

"come on petey, you need some ice on that," taking pete had he tugged him into their kitchen forcing him to sit down whilst he grabbed a towel and opened their freezer, grabbing their ice bag.

"I'm sorry you got involved in this, I should have just told HR,"

"stop that,"

"what...?"

"you can't change the past petey, and your not responsible for her actions," he walked back over handing pete the towel and watching him wince as he pressed it to his cheek.

"I know... But I still shouldn't have let it get this far, I mean how'd she even get our address?"

"isn't it on the records?"

"Well yeah, but my boss and their bosses are meant to be the only ones able to see it,"

Patrick shrugged hugging pete tight.

"I'm just happy we're both ok," pete hugged him back resting his face against the crook of his neck.


	4. Patrick The Stipper And Pete The hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK AT THIS, LOOK HERE: 👉👉****This oneshot has attempted rape and some graphic details in it if that makes you uncomfortable or if it's a trigger for you please don't read it***👈👈

OK so this isn't the way he saw his life going.

He imagined he'd be drumming in some band, didn't matter what style, and having gigs in damp basement that probably weren't safe for human habitation.

But that hadn't happened, he'd been in bands sure, but they'd never really clicked for him.

So he'd put his dream on hold, tried to get a part time job to cover his bills, that hadn't worked either, no fault of his own just bad luck.

He was desperate walking around at night trying to work up the balls to stand on some grimey corner in the red light district, he'd been told he had a great twink body, why not use that to pay the bill?

Better then staving in a freezing flat with nothing to do.

as he had been about to settle against the cleanest looking wall he could have hoped to find, a guy had approached him.

He was taller then Patrick but he was 5'3 so that wasn't hard, with slightly graying hair, on the chubby side, he smelt like something rotten.

He'd looked Patrick up and down a few times, making him uncomfortable with how his eyes ranked over his legs and waist.

"you want a job kid?" that had perked his interest and he was willing to deal with the creeps eyes to hear him out.

"maybe, depends what it is,"

"I own a strip place down there-" he point the way he'd been walking, "-and one of my boys quit a few days ago, been looking for a replacement, you'd do if your up for it?"

Well it would help with his stage fright, cover his bills and he'd have time to practice his drums if he was only working nights, and he wouldnt have to .

"how muchs the pay?"

"10.50 and you keep any tips you get," that was hard to pass up, so he nodded and the man throw out a hand a wide creepy grin taking over his face as Patrick took it.

"good! You can call me Mr H, come on then you start now," and with that he'd dragged Patrick to the strip club and left him in the hands of more experienced strippers.

They warned him that Mr H would try to sleep with him, and the best way to avoid that and keep his job was to have someone pick him up each night, or one of them would drive him home. 

He'd never make moves on anyone whilst working, that would cost him money after all.  
___

That was two months ago, now he knew how everything worked, how to avoid Mr Hs grabbing hands as he walked by in costume and made friends with the rest of the staff.

"Patrick! Patrick!" turning he caught brendon before he could tackle him, the younger jumping up and hugging him.

"bren you saw me yesterday," he pulled back from the hug and bopped his nose.

"I know but your such a cutie I get happy whenever I see you," smushing their cheeks together he hugged him tighter, laughing patrick shoved at the taller chest.

"OK ok I get it, geez your like a puppy," he smiled as the other finally let go, taking his hand and leading him to the dressing room.

"so are you doing rooms or poles today?" he looked to the door, the piece of paper telling them where they were working that night pinned up with tape.

"looks like rooms tonight, your on poles with Frank," brendon groaned.

"he gonna hit me againnn," everyone liked Frank, he was sweet and funny but he tended to get a bit.... Over enthusiastic when working, and people tended to get hurt when he did.

No one ever complained, that boy had the worst case of puppy dog eyes they were so bad they would make Satan heart break with one glance.

So everytime someone got hurt they just played it off... Or limped it off.

___

It got to opening time, everyone had changed into their outfits, and were ready to start the night.

Patrick stood against the wall, leg kicked up and arms crossed scanning the crowd.

He noticed a guy staring at him, he didn't look like the regular people they got in, that being older and just looking to get their dicks sucked by some cute boy in short shorts.

No he looked not much older then Patrick, dark shor hair, coffee cream skin, and what looked like tattoos traling up both arms.

He caught the guys eye and smiled as sweetly as he could, the guy returning it and he looked nervous as he made his way over.

"hey," his voice was low barely above a whisper like he was scared to get caught talking to him.

"hi, there, your first time?" he blushed ducking his head slightly and making Patrick giggle. "it's OK, no need to be embarrassed everyone's here for the same thing hun,"

Rasing his head he met his eyes again, the blush still had a hold over the rest of his face.

"I know but is it so wrong to feel nervous, I mean I talking to a hot guy with more holes in his shirt then actual fabric," the giggled turned into a snorty laugh.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment, want to get a room?" if he hadn't seen it he wouldnt have thought it was possible but the guys face got even redder.

"umm I er.. I don't- I don't want sex,"

"your adorable, I meant for a lap dance," he was about to speak again when Mr H appeared behind him, looking anger and his eyes misted slightly, cutting off any reply he would have gotten.

"Patrick I need to speak with you-" he looked slightly panicked when the guy looked over to him, "About your salary,"

He felt his heart stop, everyone had told him, he'd never do anything to anyone working, he gave the guy a look that he hoped screamed help me before nodding at Mr H following him towards his office.

The office that had one way windows, so he could 'keep an eye on things' and get on with his own work without anyone bothering him.

He held the door open allowing Patrick to walk through first, he closed and locked the door behind them.

"you've been avoiding me Patrick," he stalked towards him, making him walk backwards till he hit a wall, "I give you a job out of the kindness of my heart and you avoid me,"

His eyes trailed up and down him crowing against the wall.

"I think you should make it up to me, avoiding me this much, don't you?" he shook his head as he cornered him placing his hands on his hip and squeezing.

"really? You don't think you owe me anything?" he shook his head again swallowing hard against the forming lump.

The hands yanked him forward and he yelped pressing his hands to Mr Hs chest to steady himself, as he moved on arm up around his back and holding him tight.

He wanted to fight back.. but if he did would he lose his job? Would Mr H just knock him out instead? Somehow that seemed worse not knowing what was happening to him.

His other hand grabbed his jaw forcing it up and pressing his lips down against Patrick, he felt a strong sting on his ass and gasped cringing when a tongue entered his mouth and a hand held his head in place.

Mr H let go after a few seconds, grabbing his arms whilst he was still stunned and pressing him down against the desk.

"if you fucking move, I will kill you got it patty?" nodding he felt a hand start to rub his ass pressing into it hard.

There was a knock at the door, he leaned over him pressing his hand to his mouth and runting against his back for a second, he could feel tear forming in his eyes.

"you stay quiet, or I'll make this hurt so much worse," his breath stunk as it hit his face and he stood back up pressing him down harder against the table.

"what is it?"

"um sir Patricks missing, have you seen him," he felt his eyes burn into the back of his head.

"No I haven't, check the rooms he's probably giving a blow job to someone,"

There was a bang against the door then like someone was throwing themselves against it.

"fuck," he dragged him off the table throwing him down to his knee and keeping him in place by grabbed his hair.

"your going to suck me off right now, give them a show to walk in on," he undid his jeans quickly pulling his dick out and thrusting at his face pressing the tip against his lips. 

"suck it! You good for nothing whore," he kicked his thigh making him gasp and used that to shove himself in yanking him down as far as he could go as he gasped and sputtered against him slamming his hand against his thigh trying the get free.

The door flew open and three people burst in two rushed forward yanking them apart and tackling Mr H to the floor holding him down as he started cursing and flinging his body about trying to break free from them.

The third came over to him and he saw it was the guy from before, kneeling down next to him and wrapping him up in his arms, he started sobbing pressing his face onto his shirt.

"shh your ok now, your ok," the guy slowly helped him up and Mr H kept cursing, he saw the two guys holding him down were Frank and Andy.

He was lead out of the room, the club looked almost deserted most of the people disappeared.

The guy sat him down as far away from the office as they could get, letting him cling to his shirt and press his face against him.

"the police will be here soon, then you can go home," a glass was placed in front of him and he looked up to see Joe smiling down at him sadly taking a seat on the other side of the booth they were at, rubbing his back soothingly. 

"bren?" 

"Ryan got knocked off a pole when people were rushing out of here he's looking after him in the back," he nodded and Joe pushed the glass towards him more, "drink that, its only water," he took it and started sipping at it. 

"thank you so much, we all knew that old bastard was a creepy fuck, but we didn't know he'd go this far," he felt the guy shrug. 

"it wasn't really anything, all I did was tell that dude with the cool beard what I saw," he guessed he meant Andy 

"yeah but if you hadn't we would have never known till it was too late," he whimpered and curled up against the guy more. 

"hey its OK, he can't touch you now," the guy tightened his arm around him pulling him against him tighter. 

___

The police arrived only a little later, two dragging Mr H out, Frank and Andy coming over to sit with them.

An officer stood next to the table taking their statements and giving them the number to call the next day. 

A nurse came over, paramedics had been called after it was confirmed attempted rape, they asked to swab Patrick cheeks, and he let them, they stuck the swab in a tube, checking his throat and mouth after making sure there wasn't any tearing or anything that could get infected. 

The officer asked if they had security cameras, Andy said they did, a few around the outside and one in the office, he asked Andy to show him the footage.

The two left, the officer telling Patrick and the others they were was free to go home. 

"you wanna stay with me and gee tonight?" he nodded and the guy let him go to Frank.

He got up with them, following them out the door. 

"come on tricky, let's go," 

"hey erm wait a second," the guy jogged over to them passing something to Patrick. 

"just... I er... If you ever wanna talk again, or like something I was gonna give it to you early... but... Like... yeah," looking down he saw it was piece of paper with a number written down in messy handwriting with a small heart under it. 

"thanks," he meant it smiling as sincerely as he could and the guy returned it watching them as Frank guided him into his car waving them off as they pulled off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Promise I will continue this one and follow it up with something nicer and not so dark


	5. Parent Evenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has no warning an I kept my promise of this one being lighter, can't say I'm not a man of my word

Patrick bent over panting as he made it inside the school gates, he was ten minutes late for pick up and he felt terrible.

"DADDY!" he knelt down accepting Declan hug when he ran up to him, he kissed the top of his sons head hugging him close.

"I'm sorry I'm late baby, did you have a good first day?"

"mmhum Mr wentz looked after me and taught me how to draw a cat! Hes the best,"

"oh is he?" declan nodded wrapping his arm around Patrick neck as he picked him up.

"BYE MR WENTZ!" he followed declan arm to see a man standing at the entrance to the school, grinning and waving back.

They caught each others eyes and Patrick nodded his thanks, getting a smile in return.

"come on then, let's get you home," he walked out the school ground and down the road to his car.   
__

That night he was tucking Declan in, he hadn't stopped talking about Mr wentz, how cool and awesome he was.

To be honest he was getting a little jealous, for the last four years he'd been Declan world, he'd caught him a few times running around wearing one of his hats, screeching his lungs out in a way that kinda resembled singing, it kinda felt like he was getting replaced, he knew though that it was good his world was expanding outside of Patrick.

He got to the end of the story Declan had chosen, looking at his sons half closed eyelids smiling, he had the cutest son ever.

"OK mister, time for sleep," leaning down he kissed his forehead, stroking his hair back a few times.

"night daddy, I love you,"

"love you too baby," he clicked the lamp off, walking out the room quietly shutting the door.

Laying in his own bed he picked up the photo on his bedside table and brushed his thumb over Elise face.

It had been taken about six months into her pregnancy with Declan, from the baby shower their friends had thrown them, they'd been so happy.

Painting his room a beautiful pale purple on slow weekends morning, giggling at the idea of a little combination of them running around and repainting the room with sticky fingers.

"he's so much like you love... He's growing up so fast don't you think?" he could hear her giggling at him, and churping in his ear with a warm voice ' _he takes after you not me, if the obsession with hats is anything to go off, don't worry when he hits his teens it'll feel like he can't grow up fast enough!'_ he kissed the picture replacing it back to its rightful place.

He fell asleep to dreams of his wife wrapping him up in her arms.

___

"come on daddy!" he trailed after Declan, skillfully dodging the other kids and their parents, sliding around the corner he'd seen his son disappeared behind.

"I'm right behind you, don't run off too far,"

Declan stopped outside a classroom door with a sign saying 'Mr. Wentz class cool kids only :p' there were a few other parents sitting around with their kids, all dressed like they'd come from some important business meeting with important people.

Which kinda made sense, this was a private school after all, not at all cheap to attend.

Patrick stuck out like a sore thumb.

In his jeans and band shirt and a one size too big leather jacket he'd stolen off joe on his way out of the studio, having left his own at home before the cold wind had picked up.

He sat down in one of the hard plastic seats, letting Declan climb into his lap holding him there steady as he kicked his legs back and forth.

He noticed a few parents giving him a side eye, one even turning up her nose at the sight of his mud coated trainers, ignoring them he tried to settled his nerves, its was just a parents evening, after all.

It wasn't like he was sat outside the principles office after Joe had persuaded him to join in on a prank gone wrong.

"daddy?" he hummed looking down at Declan and smiling slightly.

"why is that lady looking at us like that?" he followed Declans pointing arm and saw it was same lady who'd turned up her nose.

"I don't know baby, and don't point its rude,"

"why?"

"I don't know, some people just don't like being pointed at,"

"OK," Declan lowered his arm, instead taking Patrick's hand and playing with his fingers.

The door to the classroom opened then and another bussiness person walked out, smiling and holding their daughter in the arms, telling her how proud they were of her and how they were definitely getting ice-cream on the way home.

"daddy?"

"nope, you had ice-cream yesterday," Declan huffed then grinned and waved at the man standing in the doorway.

On second look it was actually Mr wentz, waving back at Declan and smiling at him brightly.

"hey Declan! Your next buddy come on," Declan practically leaped off his lap tugging his hand to get him up.

"come on daddy!" Mr wentz laughed as Patrick got up letting Declans drag him into the classroom.

"nice to meet you, I'm pete wentz, Declans teacher," Patrick shook the hand, Declan running over to the teachers desk and sitting in one of the chairs in front of it.

"Patrick, its nice to meet you Dec won't stop talking about you,"

"oh? You got high expectations then?"

"really high," pete smiled amused at him and gestured to the seat next to declan.

"OK let's get the bad stuff out of the way, I really don't have anything bad to say about Declan, except he need to spend a little more time focusing on his work and not what his friends are talking about," Patrick gave him a look, declan smiled brightly up at him.

"he's getting good grades, a smart kid, picks things up easily and seems to get along with most of the kids in class, all his homework gets in on time and I'm assuming you or your partner are helping him with it?"

"um yeah I help him with it or one of his uncles or aunts do when I can't," Patrick bit his lip and ran a hand throw his hair.

"mumma died when I was little," pete eyes widen almost comedically, as he tried to spit out an apology.

"oh sh... Oot I'm sorry I didn't know," Patrick waved his apologies off.

"it's fine, honestly it is you didn't know," pete still looked apologetic but moved on from the topic.

They talked more about Declan attention in class and where he need some extra help in topics.

It quickly got to the end of the meeting and Pete showed them out of the classroom, Declan running over to talk to one of his classmates.

"I'm sorry again Mr stump if I had know I-"

"stop apologising, it's fine there's no way you could have known," pete nodded and Patrick gave him a smile walking away, taking Declan with him.

"daddy?" he hummed smiling down at his son.

"do you like Mr wentz?" he shrugged, "I think Mr wentz likes you," rasing an eyebrow he scooped declan up holding him against his hip.

"what makes you say that?"

"he laughed at your bad joke daddy, when someone does that it means they like you,"

"what bad joke? I don't tell bad jokes Dec," he giggled wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him.

"I love you daddy,"

"I love you too buddy,"


	6. What A Catch

Patrick leaned back against the deck, watching the clouds roll by as he was gently rocked by the waves.

Three months he'd been out here, trying to get a good haul, but for some reason, all the fish he caught were all too small or too sick looking for him to make any profit off of them.

To be honest, he was kinda glad, it wasn't like there was anyone waiting for him back home save his overbearing mother, he could still hear her wails as he floated off towards the sunset.

She acted like he was going to war every time he left, he acted sympathy every time comforting her, as passes by looked on with murmurs of:

"isn't he such a sweet boy, that Patrick, comforting his mother like that,"

"I bet it tears him apart to leave her,"

"poor women watching her son leave again after only being home a few weeks,"

He didn't really feel all too bad about leaving, she could cope and only acted so helpless to try and make him stay longer or never leave again.

But he loved the sea, it was calm, quiet, if a bit lonely at times, he wouldn't change it for the world though, he could never stay away for long, it was in his blood.

Patrick wasn't really the most social of people, to begin with, so when his dad had unfortunately passed on and left his prized boat to him, he'd gladly taken the family business up, five months with only himself or one other person for compare? He was so in.

The boat wasn't the prettiest, covered in rust, peeling paint, and using the same equipment it had when his dad brought it new back when Patrick was about 5.

But it was home to him, he could probably walk around and drive it blindfolded, not that he ever wanted to test that theory.

The best part about the boat through was the piano, it had been installed by his dad, so that he could entertain himself growing up, when fishing became boring and his ADHD took over.

Standing up he walked over to the boat's equipment board noting down his quadrants in his book, looking up at the map pinned to his wall to see where he was.

He was getting close to the border of another ship fishing zone, and pretty close to an area he knew was usually full of fish at this time.

Heading to the boat's wheel, he turned towards where he'd set his net.

____

The net, like the last three times he'd tried today, was full of unsellable fish.

He was getting pretty annoyed with the whole thing, he'd expected to at least have one good catch by now.

Sighing he dropped the anchor, here was as good as place as any to stop for the night, the sun was starting to set anyways, bathing the sea in pinks and oranges.

Climbing down into the hull of the ship he set about making his dinner.

He grimaced at the big bag of oats, that he used to make gruel and porridge, sitting innocently on the counter, deciding to ignore it, he'd used about a quarter of the bag already, and was sick of oats for now.

Instead, he started digging through his little kitchen cabinet, he found a tin of tuna, deciding it was better than the off looking tin of vegetables that were such to be soggy mush after heating.

Dumping the tuna into his pot and turning the flame on, he started to break it up, giving the big bag of oats a nasty look, as he did.

___

Having finished his tuna and given the oats one finally seething look he turned in for the night, changing into a comforter pair of pants, he curled up on his bed.

it was about the size of a good single bed with an old mattress, that's springs dug into his back, under the ratty blankets that were surprisingly warm to sleep under.

There was still old glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling, he'd put them there himself with his dad's help to remind him of home, his childhood bedroom had had the same stars, stuck up by his cousin when he'd stayed there for a while when Patrick was a baby.

He'd taken them down when he was 16, after a girl he'd liked had made fun of them, he couldn't get rid of these ones though. Not only because of sentimental value, but his dad had used a strong adhesive to stick them there, so that they'd stay on during storms when the boat would be thrown about by waves and wind, they'd probably still be there when Patrick was old and gray.

Taking his glasses off and plopping them down his arm darted back under the covers, and he shut his eyes.

If he tried hard enough with his eyes closed he could pretend that there was someone next to him, that the heat wasn't just his own that the blankets had adsorbed, but instead, was someone arm thrown over his stomach, their front pressed against his back rather then the cool wooden interior of the boat.

that the slight breeze on his neck was someone's breath and not the crack in the window, that the smell of the ocean was coming from someone's shampoo or body wash.

And the trick worked, it lulled him to sleep the pretend feeling of someone loving him enough to snuggle with him.  
___

A few days had passed, he's still had no luck with his net throws.

It was starting to feel like a fishermen curse... He didn't remember pissing anyone off when he was onshore, but it was always possible, maybe he'd accidentally stared at someone too long.

He tossed the net over the side of the boats watching the weight make it sink down and ready to pull it back up as it sunk through a school of fish.

If he didn't get anything soon he'd have to head back empty-handed, meaning he wouldn't be able to pay his bills for his flat, or pay off whatever debts his mum had ranked up whilst he was away.

Clicking the button that pulled the net up, and watching it slowly ascend towards him.

One it was out of the water he sighed, there was next to nothing in the net save a few pathetic looking fish.

He dumped them back over the side, yup definitely cursed.

____

Sitting on his bed, he scribbled down his thoughts into his little notebook, one good thing about being alone, you get a lot of time to come up with ideas.

In another life he thought he might've been some kind of performer, playing the songs he wrote, rocking it out on drums with four or five other people, watching them dance about a stage.

The image made him smile, no one would ever notice him but he'd be there, in the thick of it, watching his would-be brothers capture entire crowd of hundreds, with the beat of his drums cheering them on.

"HEY! HEY! HELP!" he shook off his daydream when the shout crashed into his ears vibrating around his head.

"PLEASE HELP!" shooting up he rushed over to the ladder and scrambled up, getting to the side of the boat and leaning over.

"HEY IM HERE!" following the voice he saw someone waving their arms, sitting on what looked like...driftwood? He cupped his hands around his mouth so the guy could hear him.

"HANG ON!" he ran to the wheel twisting it so hard he swore it almost fell off.

As he got closer to the guy he noticed just how bad shape he was in, he was shirtless, his skin looked red from even where Patrick was standing a good 8 feet above him, he didn't want to think about how painful it must be.

When he got close enough the guy dropped off the driftwood, swimming the last couple of feet to his boat and climbed up the side ladder, falling face down on the deck moaning when his skin made contact with the cool metal of the deck.

he was breathing heavily, the dark rings around his eyes suggesting he'd been out here at least a couple of days.

"thank... So much... Thought...goner," kneeling down by the guy's side, it looked like he was already passed out, eyes closed lightly and breathing starting to slow.

It'd be easier to move him inside out of the sun, and easier to apply burn cream to his back and arms as well, whilst he was like this.

He could now also see that he had tattoos not too many, there this fucked up one on his back, that looked like a circle with something inside it, a thorn necklace, and his arms seemed to be the most well done of his tattoo.

Like he'd finally gone to someone who knew how to do what he'd wanted, was that Jack skeleton on his arm and Sally?

He gently tapped the less red looking part of the guys back, getting no reaction he started picking him up and taking him inside.

____

The guy had stayed asleep through the whole moving and applying cream thing.

He was kinda impressed, having had that cream applied multiple times in his life, he knew how much it stung at first the relief coming after a few minutes.

The guy was kinda cute too, coffee cream coloured skin and dark hair, he'd briefly seen his honeycomb eyes, and he had this baby faced thing going on that should have looked unnatural with his light stubble, but instead made him look adorable.

And Maybe Patrick should stop watching him sleep and make him some food instead? Yup, that sounded like a good idea.

There was still some porridge left of his breakfast so he started heating it up, taking a glass and pouring clean water in, hopefully, the guy hadn't drunk too much seawater, he really didn't want to spend the next couple days cleaning up and looking after a sick guy.

___

A moan from the other room made him stop what he was doing.

"what.. The.. Oh right," the was the sound of him moving getting off the bed and walking around the room.

He grabbed a bowl pouring some of porridge into it, grabbing a spoon putting it in the bowl, taking the glass with his free hand.

Walking into his bedroom he was the guy had taken to shifting through one of his books.

"hey," he jumped looking up at Patrick with wide eyes, scrambling to put the book back and pretend he hadn't been looking through his stuff, the action made him giggle slightly.

"hi, um thanks for saving me and stuff," he shrugged and held out the bowl and glass.

"your welcome, and your OK to read my book collection, it's not very impressive though," he smiled at him taking the items off him, placing the glass on the small side table.

If this was a cartoon Patrick would've swore the guy would've had that doopy, eyes closed face complete with the steam pulling him towards the food.

"I'd suggest drinking that water first, dehydration your biggest problem right now, worse than that full-body sunburn you've got," the guy pouted, he actually pouted up at him, complete with watery puppy eyes, but he listened.

Downing the glass of water, he looked instantly better, if only from the relief of having something cool.

He was starting to think that giving the guy a hot meal was a bad idea... He also had to find out what his name was, calling him the guy wasn't gonna work out in the long run, he just knew it.

He'd finished with the porridge putting the bowl down and smiling at him, and wow that was blinding.

"So what's your name? I'm Pete" Pete... It suited him.

"Patrick, what happened to you?" Pete shrugged smile falling and he looked down at his feet.

"to be honest I don't really remember, I think I fell off the boat? Maybe? I don't know," his eyes flicked up to meet his, then back down to the floor.

"well when we get back to shore ill take you to the hospital, I'm sorry that it'll take a while," Pete looked back up at him and tilted his head.

The guy needed to stop being so puppy like it was melting his heart too much.

"how much longer?" he started playing with the blankets wringing them around in his hands. "just I kinda need to break up with someone, and I can't do that in the middle of the ocean ya'know,"

He nodded getting up and motioning for Pete to follow, helping him climb out from the ladder when he winced in pain.

Leading him up to the equipment room he pulled the map down and spread it across the floor, grabbing his book and checking their quadrants.

He circle their rough location with his finger.

"see we're here-" he moved his hand to point at the dock "that's the dock there-" he traced his finger back to where they were carving out the path they'd have to take, "that's the quickest and safest route back, it'll take a month at least,"

"it seems a bit far out for a fishing boat, no offense or anything," he shrugged it off smiling up at him, as he picked everything back up to put back.

"fishermen curse, I haven't been having any luck so I decided to come out further than usual."

"well I'm glad you did, you got the best catch of all time!" he looked over his shoulder, pursing his lips slightly in confusion.

Pete sighed and pointed to himself dramatically.

"me, Patrick," he oohed and started to laugh.

___

"So what's the fishermen's curse?" he looked over at where Pete was sat, crossed legged in the doorway, just out of the sun, he was now wearing one of Patrick's cleaner shirts, a new glass of water in his hand.

"is a superstition-" he yanked on the rope, pulling it tight, "basically if you're having no luck catching anything it means someone cursed you,"

He hummed, as Patrick tied off the rope and walked over to him, leaning against the wall.

"So who'd you piss off then?" shrugging he took the glass off Pete to take a swing, get a 'hey!' in response.

"I don't think I pissed off anyone, it's just bad luck, it's just some stupid superstition," he handed the glass back to him, fingers lingering just a second too long on Pete's part.

___

Having another person on the boat wasn't new to him, he'd sometimes team up with other fishermen to get bigger catches, the idea being that the two of them were able to throw the bigger net out, thus catching more fish.

But they were all like him, mostly quiet and happy to let the sea do the talking for them.

Pete... Was not like that, he always had to be talking about something, always had to be doing something, and yeah Patrick was kinda the same with his ADD but he'd learned how to keep himself occupied while at sea, Pete had not.

"tricky, I'm bored," he was laying upside down on the bed watching as Patrick fiddled with the table, it had been wobbling and he wanted to fix it before a nasty wave hit them and possibly broke it.

"what do you want me to do about it?" Pete rolled over onto his front, dragging himself off the bed and over to where Patrick was sat, resting his head against his thigh.

"play a game with me?" he'd bite, for now.

"what game," the other's eyes sparkled and he smiled up at him innocently, before sticking his hand into his armpit and started tickling him.

He dropped the screwdriver he'd been holding and yelped, scrambling backward a few feet away from him.

Pete followed him pouncing on him and holding him down as he started tickling his sides.

Giggles poured out his mouth as he started trying to fend the other off, he slowed down his attacks and Patrick took his chance.

He leaped off the floor and onto him straddling his waist, he took the other's wrists and pinned them next to his head as he giggled.

"you gonna stop?" he was looking at him with big innocent eyes, giggles escaping from behind his small smile as he stared up at him.

Pete bucked his hips suddenly twisting his waist to throw Patrick off then climbing on top of him, holding his arms in the same way Patrick had held his.

the two stared into each other eyes, the only sounds being the lapping of the ocean and the sound of their own breathing, though Patrick was sure Pete could hear his heartbeat it was hammering so hard against his rib cage.

after what felt like an hour Pete climbed off him offering him a hand up, coughing into his elbow to try to get past the tension that was now between them, both of their cheeks were flaming red.

"umm, i- ill go make some coffee," he disappeared, leaving Patrick on his own to try to calm his still racing heart.

___

Pete helped him drag the bigger net over to the side of the boat and throw it over, they were over halfway back to shore now, and Pete had convinced him to try one last time.

So with his help, they'd pulled the bigger net out of the boat storage and rigged it up.

"So now what?" he was leaning over the side watching the net sink down under the waves and out of view, "do we wait like a half an hour or?"

"Nah see this-" he pointed to the rig and the meter attached to it, "it'll flash blue when the nets at the right depth to be brought back up," Pete moved over to stare at the meter watching as the number kept climbing.

"do you think we'll get anything?" he shrugged as Pete wrapped an arm around him.

"with my recent luck, probably nothing that could be sold," 

"aww tricky have a little faith, hey, you never know, I just might be your lucky charm!" he smiled back at Pete's grinning face, feeling his cheeks heating up slightly.

they'd never talked about that tickle fight, they ignored it had ever even happened and Patrick both hated and like it.

for one not talking about it meant he could interpret it however he wanted, could pretend it was something more than it was.

on the other hand, it could have been something more and he wasn't just reading too much into it, maybe Pete felt even a sliver of what he did.

he probably didn't though and was just being nice because he was stuck with Patrick till they got to shore, then he'd leave and Patrick would go back to being a lonely fisherman, he decided to savour it whilst it lasted.

the light flashed blue and Patrick pressed the button, the rig set to work pulling the net up, and it was pulling it up slower than before, and he hoped that that meant they had something and not just the rig need to be looked at.

the two of them moved back to the edge of the boat and his heart near about stopped.

it was full, totally full.

they pulled it over onto the boat pulling it open and watching the fish flop about the deck as they looked on shocked.

he started laughing leaping over to Pete and wrapping his arms around him, Pete pulled him close squeezing him and chuckling in his ear.

"I told you tricky, I'm your lucky charm," he pulled back grinning up at him and feeling a spark in his chest, too hyped up to start blushing and figuring the darkness on Pete's face was just fresh sunburn, he let him go rushing off to open the fish holder.

"come on Petey, we gotta get them in here!" running back over he picked up a bucket filling it with fish as Pete joined him coping him with the other bucket.

__

Once they'd finally gotten all the fish into the hold, Patrick sealing it shut with the padlock, the two had retreated to the kitchen.

he searched through one of the cabinets letting out a happy nose when he found what he was looking for jumping up and holding the case up in victory.

"beer?" he took one out and handed a bottle over to him, spinning round to get the bottle opener. 

"yup, it's tradition, you get a good catch you get a beer-" he looked at the open case then up to Pete smiling "or three," he held the bottle opener out to him, watching him crack his open, taking it back and opening his own.

they'd moved to the roof, laying back and watching the stars twinkle.

"you know, these stars have nothing on those glow in the dark ones," he laughed playfully hitting the others arm.

"dude shut up, I put them there when I was seven," Pete giggled moving to rest his head on his arms.

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time," he looked over at him a peaceful expression resting on his face

"really?"

"yeah, I mean my life was really stressful, I walked in on my girlfriend cheating, then I had to pretend I didn't know because her parents had paid for this really expensive cruise trip, then I walked in on her again on the cruise ship, but this time she saw me, and we had this massive fight, then I got drunk and fell off the fucking cruise," he sat up then, pressing the heal of his hands into his eyes rubbing at them.

"then you saved me, and my life has gotten so much better," Pete moved closer to him, leaning over slightly to look at his face, "your probably the best thing to happen to me in a long time." 

he giggled reaching a hand up to poke the others cheek.

"your the best thing to happen to me too, I was so lonely before I found you, I thought I was happy being on my own, but I was miserable." his hand moved to play with Pete's hair rubbing the strands between his fingers, "I've been miserable since my dad died, he was the only one who really cared for me, all my mum wants is someone to pay all her bills and debts off,"

Pete rested his hand on his cheek swiping his thumb across the skin his eyes lingering on his mouth when he swiped his tongue across it, his cheeks heating up more the longer his eyes stayed on his lips.

"Petey?" his eyes snapped up to his, they were shining dark honey orbs staring straight through him, he felt his heart trying to break free from his ribs, filling his head with loud thumps it gave off.

his hand stilled and he slowly lowered himself down keeping his eye trained on his, giving him enough time to move or stop him.

he didn't want him to stop, he wanted him to hurry up. using the hand that was resting in his hair he yanked him down leaning up to meet him halfway as their mouths collided.

their lips molded together moving softly, Pete climbed on top of him, deepening the kiss moving his other hand to hold his other cheek.

his own hands slipped down, trailing down the other's chest and round to his waist settling them there.

Pete bit his lip using the following gasp to push his tongue into his mouth, tracing along his tongue and licking at his teeth moving one of his hands to the back of his head and pulling him closer.

Their teeth clashed and clattered together and their noses bumped each other one too many times, it was a perfectly unperfect kiss not a movie kiss, it was a real life, 'shit we only met a little while ago and don't really know what we're doing right now, oh and we're kinda buzzed', kiss.

And when Pete leaned down and rocked his hips against Patrick thigh his heart stopped, because pete was definitely happy to see him.

They made a detour to the kitchen, pete finding a bottle of vodka in the same cabinet the beer had been in, before they retreated to the bedroom.

They were so gonna regret this in the morning.

___

He woke up with an arm around his waist, a firm chest digging into his back, and a leg wedged between his own.

There was a warm breeze brushing against the back of his neck.

His mouth felt like cotton and there was something digging into his back.

The arm pulled him closer and there was a whine breathed against his neck, and now that he was waking up more he found that his ass hurt like not badly but familiar, it felt like the last time he'd...

Oh,

Oh shit..

His eyes shot open and he slowly lifted the cover, andddd yup naked and Pete was also naked.

Yay.

And thing digging into his back? Yup did he even need to say anything.. Oh, wait, no that's an empty vodka bottle, he thought it felt harder then one usually did.

Slowly he got up whining at double thob from both ends, yay hangover and post sex pains, a perfect combination, he could also now see a empty condom and his bottle of lube, at least they were safe.

Grabbing his underwear he tugged it on quietly no point waking the other up and having that conversation right now.

He moved about the small room picking up different items of clothing and adding them to his body as he went, putting the lube away before retreating to the kitchen and setting about breakfast.

Porridge looked really good right about now.

It was long after he'd finished making and eating some of the porridge when Pete made an appearance, in only boxers.

"...aspirin.."

"sorry there isn't any... I forgot it," he groaned plopping down at the table, leaning his head and arms across it. "you want some food?"

He shook his head groaning when the boat rocked violently, he got up to get him food anyways, he'd feel better after eating some... Or have something other than bile to throw up.

"how much did we drink?" he heard him gip at the sound of the porridge being put in the bowl.

"a case of beer between us and one vodka bottle, that I didn't even know I had. I'm guessing you had more than me though," he only got a groan in response placing the bowl in front of him and watching him turn almost green looking at it, "eat it you'll feel better,"

"will I tricky, will I?" he shrugged and forced the spoon into Pete's hand.

"I'm going to go check the map and steer,"

___

It was later in the day, and Pete finally stopped looking so much like death, he still looked like death just less so, when the conversation happened.

"Patty we need to talk about last night," he sighed looking at him leaning against the door so he didn't fall, he kinda smelled like vomit, like Patrick could smell it where he was standing.

"OK, what about it," he felt nervous what if he said it was just a one-time thing, that he just did it with him cause he was there, he watched the other bounce in his seat ever so slightly.

"I.. I'm sorry, it wasn't how I was planning on doing that in any way shape or form, I mean I imagined candles and roses petals, not beer, and the smell of fish," wait... What, ".. I mean how many people can say they've had sex to the smell of stinky fish anyways?"

"what?"

"ya know, the first time we ever did anything I wanted it to be special... And something we both actually remember," OK now he was confused and blushing.

"you want to do more stuff with me?" Pete nodded looking confused himself then his face turned to fear.

"yeah did I- did I read it wrong or something?" Patrick started shaking his head so hard he was surprised it didn't come flying off and Pete's face smoothed.

"No, god, no you didn't, I just... Well, your -" he gestured him up and done "you and I'm -" gesture himself in the same up, down motion "me, ya'know, I figured whatever this is it was a 'till we get to shore thing,"

The confusion came back even worse, he was staring at him with hurt in his eyes.

"Patrick, how could you ever think that? I care about you, I know we haven't known each other long but I feel like we have-" coping Patrick gesture only he was directing it between them, "something, something I've never felt with anyone before, don't you feel it?"

Fuck, he did, it had never felt like this before, with anyone he'd even been with, so calm, so natural, with butterfly in his stomach every time they touched and blushing when Pete stared too long.

He remembered a few days before, he and Pete had danced around each other whilst making coffee and breakfast, the same way he'd seen his mum and dad do a thousand times, and they always claimed to be soulmates.

"... I do," he stared back at Pete as his face lit up, "I feel it, but still.. when we get back you have go home and I... Have to stay," his face fell again and he seemed to deflate.

"We could make it work, I could drive to you every time your home!" he took his hand running his thumb across his knuckles softly.

"Petey, I'm away for months at a time, and there no way to properly contact me when I'm out here"

"I know... Can we at least pretend, till we get to shore, that this can be something when we get back," he nodded and didn't stop Pete when he leaned across the table and pressed their lips together softly, stars passed behind Patricks closed eyelids and he smiled into it.

After a moment they pulled apart, smiling into each other's eyes as they rested their foreheads together.

"so until we get to shore boyfriends?" he giggled pressing his lips against Pete's again for a second.

"until we get to shore boyfriends," Pete whooped getting up from the table and doing a dance, flapping his arms above his head and shaking his legs out whilst grinning at Patrick making him snort, he then doubled over clutching at his stomach as his hangover came to bite him in the ass for the terrible dancing.

"errrmmm, I feel sick," he laughed getting up himself and wrapping an arm around Pete's back.

"aww poor Petey, you wanna lie down?" he nodded groaning when Patrick started leading him to the bed.

he wrapped him in a blanket setting him on the bed pressing another short kiss to his lip and stroking his hair softly.

"try to sleep yeah?" pete nodded again snuggling down into the bed and Patrick moved the blanket up closer to his neck before getting up and leaving giving the other one last soft look before closing the door softly.   
___

When Patrick woke up he felt empty today was their last day at sea, possibly the last day he'd ever see Pete again and that... That hurt, it was possible even worse then his first heart break when he was 12.

He rolled over looking at petes sleeping face, from his smooth forehead to slightly open mouth surrounded by slight fuzziness due to his refusal to shave _'cool seamen have cool beads Patrick don't ruin my dream'_.

Memorising it just in case this was the last time he'd ever see it.

Sighing lightly he leaned forward pressing a light kiss to the end of petes nose smiling at the way his face scrunched up ever so slightly.

He had to get up now, being a few hours away from land he still had a lot to prepare.

So he quickly and quietly got dressed smiling one last time at pete before disappearing towards the deck.

It was around midday when Pete finally showed himself streaching his back out as he walked into the cabin.

"hey patty pie there any porridge left?"

"No sorry, wouldn't bother making any anyways we're about half an hour from shore now see," he pointed out the window pete sleepy following his hand and not that far away from them, he could see land the faint outline of a sea wall and some buildings.

"oh... Wow, it doesn't even feel that long since you found me," Patrick nodded, feeling arms wrap around his waist, a head resting on his shoulder.

Feeling lips on his neck lazy kissing him.

"this isn't the end tricky, you know that right?" he nodded again reaching up and squeezing his hand lightly.

"I know,"

"we will figure it out, I promise," he leaned across grabbing his lips for a few seconds, pulling away and resting against his forehead.

"after we get to shore boyfriends?"

"after we get to shore boyfriend,"


	7. Siren song

(attempted suicide) 

Patrick watched as people danced along the beach, kicking up sand and throwing each other into the water, laughing wildly as they did.

He'd always found humans fascinating, ever since the first time he'd snuck up to the surface, having watched a pair of young humans racing each other as their parents walked calmly behind them, swinging their hands as they walked. 

Since then he'd kept Sneaking to the surface, long after everyone in the cove had fallen asleep. 

Sometimes there be no-one, on those nights he come close to the shore, searching for any stray human items, small enough for him to hide away in the corners of his home. 

sometimes there'd be people, just a few, walking the shore line, he'd hang back just a bit, the limited light making It nearly impossible for him to be seen.

Or rarely it would be like tonight, the beach full of people, with loud beats and loud voices that would hurt his ears if he got close enough.

On these nights, he'd stay out by a group of rocks, pulling himself up onto the flattest one so he could watch them without his tail getting tired.

Tonight was no difference, settling down against his rock, but something felt off, maybe it was just the slightly foul smell in the air, or how the wind was blowing. But something was off. 

None of the humans seemed to sense it, carrying on with their party like nothing was wrong. 

Patrick tried putting the thought out of his head and just enjoy watching them have fun. 

But then he saw them, someone breaking away from the large group of people, a shadow making its way down the pier. 

They took all of his attention as the bad feeling in his stomach grew. 

He watched as they sat on the end, doing something to their legs.

Rolling off his rock, he swam over hovering behind one of the pillars, where he could soft sobs and the familiar sound of a rope being tied. 

They finish tying the rope, then he heard them place something heavy down, before they stood up. 

"I'm sorry," it took the splash of water hitting his face for Patrick to realised they'd jumped into the water. 

Dunking down, he saw them, slowly flowing to the bottom, the rope he heard was wrapped around their leg, attached to a bag of what looked like rock. 

Patrick swam faster then he ever had, wrapping his arms under their shoulders and swimming upwards, hoping that he'd be able to lift them even with the rocks attached to their leg. 

He couldn't, he couldn't lift them with those damn rocks attached. 

Looking around wildly he saw there were, clams attached to the pillar. 

"please don't be dead," he let go swimming back to yank one off, racing back over and cutting at the rope, feeling the relief flood his stomach with the rope gave way. 

Holding him like he had before he raced to the surface, hoping it wasn't too late, breaking the surface he started towards the quiet part of the beach. 

The human was limp in his arms, holding him tight, and whisping to him trying to get any reaction out of him. 

Patrick drag them both up onto the sand, the beat of the loud music was already making his head ache, laying the human next to him, he heaved himself up to so he was hovering over them, brushing the humans hair back, slightly confused why they weren't breathing. 

They were back on land? Why hadn't they started breathing again? 

He stroked their dark hair back off their facd, showing off the tanned skin there that looked pretty, alike to the cove of merman who'd visited once, from somewhere much warmer then here.

Then he remembered, he'd seen a human rescued from the ocean before, but by another human, not a merman like him. 

He could remember them pressing down on their chest, so he copied what he'd seen, pressing down on his humans chest as hard as he dared. 

It only took a couple times before they started gasping, rolling away from him and spitting water out of their mouths. 

They rolled back over after a second, groaning and panting hard, their eyes slowly peeled open, staring up into Patrick's blinking slowly before shooting open, revealing a shiny deep brown, it look like something he'd found in a bottle once. 

he'd kept that bottle because of how much he'd liked the colour, and in the humans eyes it was even prettier, but the humans eyes were wide in what he could only describeas fear, as they stayed stuck on at his ears. 

"what the fuck!" they scrambled back away from him, eyes traveling down his body and pausing at everything different from him. 

From his ears, to his gills, then across the scales scattered across his midsection, and finally landing on his tail. 

"what the actual fuck are you..." 

"PETE! HE'S OVER HERE!" Patrick realised at that second how dry his throat felt, how the sand was scratching into his tail and fins, how it was starting to get hard to breath. 

Pulling himself backwards as fast as he could he dissappear back into the ocean, the relief coming instantly. 

"WAIT! COME BACK!" he swam as far away as he could, the humans last words ringing into his ear. 

He dared to pop his head up, seeing a small group of humans gathered around the one he'd saved, one of them picking him up, as he pointed out to into the ocean. 

Almost exactly were Patrick was, luckily none of the others seems to be taking him seriously hauling him off away from the beach, not even glancing at the sea. 

Diving back down, he made his way back home, the gravity of what he'd just done sinking in.

He'd saved a human, a human had seen him.

The human had also been kinda cute.


	8. In the Pits of hell people fuck up

(just an explanation for ages I'm using, Patrick 96 which is 25 when comparing to human ages so yeah hope that clears it up)

Patrick was walking down the sprilling corridors of the Palace, it had been some weeks since Pete had been made an addition to the place.

He found the damned lit up the place, always having a joke that made Patrick snort even when he really didn't want to.

Now he was trying to find him, pete had rushed off to get something for him, Patrick had gotten a bad feeling after he didn't come back for a while.

He knew most people in the Palace didn't approve of a damned living in the Palace and being so close to their young King, but he liked pete so they'd have to get over themselves.

"aww is the king pet gonna cry like the human he was?" Patrick paused he was close to the corridor the voice had come from.

"fuck you," there was thump a pained groan following it.

"know your place, damned, you should bow to us for not cutting your tongue, for that remark" Patrick had heard enough, he marched around the corner seeing three of his own guards, two holding a bleeding pete up by the shoulders and the other holding his face making him look at him.

He flamed up making his horns and claws grown, giving himself fangs using his powers.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" the guards jumped, the two holding pete dropped him, his head banged against the wall as he slumped down against it, resting there.

"my king, I... we... The damned.."

"SHUT UP! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A MEMBER OF _MY_ PERSONAL STAFF!" he reach out grabbing the guard that had been hold petes face and was clearly the one to punch him.

Patrick growl watching the guard flinch when his flames licked his face.

He raised his hand elongating his claws and snarling when he stabbing the guard ignoring his pleas.

He dropped him on the floor turning to the other two guard.

"you two will be publicly executed tomorrow, GUARDS!" four different guards appeared looking slightly shocked and unnerved by their dead commarde at their Kings feet.

"take these two traitors to the dungeon, they die at noon tomorrow, and send someone to clean up this disgrace of a man," he spat the last part at the now dead guard at his feet, the four new guards sprun into action when he finished.

Patrick calmed his appearance and walked to pete then, he knelt down and touch the side of his face.

"petey, can you stand?" he groan opening his eyes slightly, and looked up at him.

"ill take that as a no then," placing one arm under petes legs he wrapped the other around his upper back sweeping him up off the ground and started towards his room.

"ow..."

"shhh your OK now, I've got you,"

"...Andy?" he stopped looking down at pete who's eyes were open just the smallest amount, he felt slightly jealous his name wasn't the first pete thought, who the hell was 'Andy'?.

"No Petey, its Patrick,"

"tricky?"

"yes it's me," he started walking again when Pete slumped against his chest pressing his face against his shoulder.

Getting to the room he placed Pete down on the bed, leaving him on top of the covers and removing his shirt.

Patrick hissed when he saw the already forming bruises from the guards.

He then moved to his draws getting a healing barm his mum sent him weekly, 'you just never know dear! You might fall down the stairs and break something!', he'd scoff when ever he'd get some from her... But right now he was more then thankful for it.

Brushing petes hair aside he smeared the barm onto his forehead hearing him groan when it started working.

"your OK petey, my mum makes this stuff, she's a healer has been since long before I was born, actually she was probably my age when she started,"

Pete didn't reply, just laid there unconscious whilst he rubbed the bram on his injurys, Patrick knew he was just rambling to distract himself from the fact this was his fault.

If he'd gone with Pete this wouldnt have happened, if he'd send a guard with order to protect him this wouldn't have happened.

"my dad walked out when my younger brother was born, he really wanted a girl, figured since my mum had given him three boys he wouldn't get a daughter out of her," he finished with the bram getting up to place it back in its draw.

"...why'd he want a girl so bad?" he looked up shocked he, pete was sat up looking at through droopy eyes, Patrick launched forward hugging Pete closely.

"Pete! Thank Satan, I was worried," the other giggled slightly poking his cheek when he pulled away.

"aww you care about me!" he hugged pete again pressing his face into the other neck and held him.

"of course I care you idiot," pete reached his hands up and gripped the back of Patrick shirt. "-why didn't you tell me they were doing that?"

"honestly till now it was just words, I can deal with words it's not a big deal,"

"it is a big deal pete, technically your higher ranking then them, they should respect that and do their job!" pete pushed him back slightly resting his hands on his cheeks so Patrick had to look at him.

"tricky, I've deal with this shit my whole life, both the living and dead one, once people see you as below them, it's nearly impossible to make them see you as equal,"

"I know that Petey, but they should do their jobs and push personal feeling aside, they are being punished for what they did,"

"how?"

"execution, tomorrow at noon, I'm giving them some time to think about their actions before they go to limbo," pete expression turned to shock.

"Patrick, you can't do that, that isn't how you solve this problem,"

"how do you then?"

"you have to show people their equal to each other, it won't be an over night thing but killing them changes nothing,"

"OK, OK they won't be executed, but they are still being punished," pete smiled at him softly.

"good, what? Just because I don't want them dead doesn't mean I don't want them punished," he shooked his head pulling the taller back against him.

"I'm really glad your OK,"

"me too tricky, me too,"


End file.
